Les Légendaires: nouvelle génération
by Lionne.Fluffy
Summary: Kalandre n'est finalement pas passer à l'attaque. Elle choisi d'autre cibles: les enfants des Légendaires ! Comment ces enfants arriveront-ils à sauver Alysia qu'une menace bien pire que tous ce que leurs parents ont vécu ! Et arriveront-ils ? Eux, qui sont si différents et mystherieux ?
1. Chapter 1

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **J'ai remarqué qu'il y avait trop peu de gens qui écrivaient des Fanfictions sur "Les Légendaires", alors que c'est quelque chose de super !**

 **Donc j'écrirais cette histoire en rapport à leurs futurs enfants dont pratiquement personne en parle.**

 **Je tiens surtout à remercier MisterEvoli et Shirka Monstre pour leur aide et leur imagination pour écrire cette histoire ! Encore merci petit frère et petite sœur !**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

 **( HISTOIRE 10 )**

 **Les Légendaires: nouvelle génération**

 **Chapitre 1: L'annonce mouvementée**

 _Il n'y avait que du sang. Des tonnes de sang et des hurlements de terreur.  
Les hurlements des pauvres villageois qui se fesaient dévorer les uns après les autres par le terrible Kaminodoa. Elle versa des larmes de douleur sentant cette femme qui était moitié elfe moitié déesse lui arracher le joyaux de Jade, ces amis avaient des regards pleins de terreur, incapables de pouvoir l'aider et parmi les serviteurs de Kalandre, il y avait son Danaël qui la fixait avec son regard neutre. Elle ressenti Kalandre lui arracher violemment le noyau de Jade._

 _Elle avait mal, elle s'entendait hurler. Malgré son regard sans émotion, elle suppliait son Danaël de l'aider, alors qu'elle santait sa vie la quitter..._

Jadina se réveilla en sursaut et regardait autour d'elle avec panique. Elle se voyait allongée sur une serviette de plage, plus loin, Danaël et Gryf jouaient dans l'eau au volley-ball (et à l'occasion, Gryf faisait son "Méga Coup Spécial" qui envoya valser Danaël ), Razzia était allongé sur le tronc d'un arbre finissant son casse-croûte, et plus loin Shimy et Ténébris papotaient entre elles.

Les voir tous s'amuser finit par diminuer la panique de Jadina, elle posa une main sur son cœur battant encore la cadence. Elle finit par murmurer « Quel cauchemar... »

Danaël revient sur la rive, ronchonnant de s'être fait écraser pendant la partie. Et Gryf revient avec une fierté de lion.

Mais quand Danaël vit le visage paniqué de Jadina, il commença à s'inquiéter. « Quelque chose ne vas pas Jadina ? » demanda Danaël, inquiet.

« Tout va bien mon cœur. » dit-elle en faisant un sourire calme et apaisé, très heureuse de voir son chevalier.

Tellement de choses s'étaient produit depuis qu'ils avaient vaincu Anathos: une drôle de personne était apparûe et avait immobilisé le Dieu, cette personne les avaient aidés à sortir l'âme du corps de l'ancien Faucon d'Argent, et ils avaient réussi à tuer Anathos sans tuer Danaël, et après qu'ils se soient soignés, il a pû revenir parmi eux et reprit son rôle de chef.

Les événements au royaume d'Orchidia, avec sa mère ( où elle découvrit choquée que Ténébris était sa demi-sœur. ), et leur combat contre Abyss.

Gryf qui avait accepté de devenir la réincarnation d'Eternity pour sauver Shimy et par la même occasion, a redonné une partie de sa vue, après que Shimy ait forcé Gryf à aller voir le médecin ( ou le vétérinaire, je sais pas ! ), il s'est révélé que l'incarnation d'Eternity à détruit l'éclat de métal de l'épée d'Anathos qui était proche de son cœur: donc, Gryf était sauvé !

Jadina sortit de ses pensées, entendant Razzia dire, qu'il était l'heure de rentrer à leur auberge. En repartant, Jadina essaya de se convaincre qu'elle n'avait fait qu'un cauchemar, mais une petite voix au fond de son être lui criait de prendre ceci comme un avertissement.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ils étaient en train de dîner, tous, sauf Shimy qui était partie vomir au toilettes ( encore une fois). Depuis un mois et demi, Shimy était sans cesse malade, ayant des mots d'estomac, pratiquement à chaque bouchée de nourriture. Elle mangeait peu, alors qu'elle prenait un peu de ventre.

« Elle est encore malade ? » demande Amy, qui commençait à trouver sa bizarre.

« Mais non. Elle doit juste avoir la grippe. » répondit Gryf en balayant sa main d'un air blasé.

Mais Shimy, qui venait juste de revenir, regarda son compagnon avec des flammes dansant dans ses yeux, avant de lui donner une grosse "patate" qui fit un trou dans le plancher.

Ah oui...elle avait aussi des envies de meurtres pire qu'autrefois.

Tout le monde commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter ( même Gryf, s'en prenait toujours plein la face. )

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le soleil s'était levé. Tout le monde profitait de la douce brise du matin. Enfin tous, sauf Shimy qui vomissait encore au toilettes.

Elle se redressa rageusement, cette fois elle n'en pouvait plus ! Elle finit par prendre une décision: aller voire le médecin ! Elle avait espéré que celà finirait par s'arranger, mais elle ne comprenait pas, qu'est ce qu'elle avait ?!

Elle récapitula depuis le début: elle n'arrêtait pas de vomir, elle n'avait pratiquement pas faim, et quand elle avait de l'appétit, s'était pour manger des choses bizarres, elle s'énerve encore plus qu'avant ( pauvre Gryf... ), elle avait toujours mal au ventre, et alors qu'elle ne mangait pratiquement rien, elle prenait pourtant du poids !

Elle posa une main sur son ventre et remarqua quelque chose de plus. Quand une personne prend du poids, l'estomac devient mou. Mais là, son ventre était plutôt rond et assez ferme. En réfléchissant bien, quand on réuni tous ses symptômes celà donnait l'impression d'être...! Shimy devient soudainement pâle. Non...elle ne pouvait pas être...! Il fallait qu'elle voie le médecin au plus vite !

 **2 heures plus tard**

Gryf regardait les allées et venues des passants, espèrant voir son elfe passer.

Cela faisait 2 heures que Shimy était partie voir le docteur. Et Gryf commençait à s'inquiéter, même si la jeune elfe élémentaire lui avait bien laissé un mots dans leur chambre pour le rassurer, mais après tout ce temps, et sachant que Shimy ne se sentait pas bien, il commençait à paniquer.

« Gryf. » c'était Jadina qui lui faisait signe. « Arrête de t'inquiéter, regarde. » Dans la direction pointée par Jadina, il vit apparaître sa belle elfe.

« Shimy ! Te voilà enfin ! » cria de joie le jeune Jaguarian, rassuré.

Shimy marchait vers lui silencieuse, trop silencieuse. « Gryf, il faut qu'on parle en privé. » son ton était neutre, et ne laissait aucune place à la réplique.

Gryf l'a suivie, légèrement inquiet. Jadina les regarda entrer dans l'auberge, se demandant se qu'ils allaient se dire, mais elle haussa les épaules. Ils se parleraient ce soir.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Une fois dans la chambre, Gryf commença « Qui a t-il Shimy ? »

Shimy respira un grand coup avant de se lancer «C'est assez difficile à t'annoncer. Tu as remarqué que je m'énerve et vomis beaucoup ses derniers temps ? »

« Ah oui, ta grippe ! » dit Gryf, compatissant.

Des flammes recommencaient à brûler dans les yeux de Shimy et elle du se retenir pour ne pas lui donner une autre "patate". Elle respira profondément pour se calmer, le médecin l'avait bien prévenu qu'il fallait qu'elle reste le plus calme possible dans son état. « Non, le médecin m'a dit que ce n'est pas la grippe mais autre chose. »

« A bon ? Alors tu as quoi ? » demanda Gryf, inquiet.

« Écoute Gryf, je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins alors voilà. » elle soupira avant de déclarer « Je suis enceinte. »

Il eut un silence étonnant. La mâchoire de Gryf était tellement grande ouverte qu'elle touchait presque le sol. Mais ses lèvres prenaient doucement la place d'un sourire. Sans avertissement, il prit Shimy dans ses bras.

« C'EST MERVEILLEUX ! TU AS MAL AU VENTRE !? T'A PERDU LES EAUX !? T'A ENVIE DE VOMIR !? TU AS FAIM !? T'A FROID !?» Il avait un sourire si grand qu'il pouvait se voir à quinze mètres, et ses yeux brillaient d'excitation et d'une joie immense. Autrement dit: Gryf était parti dans un délire assourdissant...

Shimy leva les yeux au ciel avec un soupire làs, qu'est ce que son petit ami pouvait être idiot ! Un sourire commença à s'installer sur ses lèvres. Oui s'était un idiot, mais s'était surtout SON idiot !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Le soir était arrivé, tout le monde était à table.

Après le dîner, Gryf se leva avec Shimy, un bras autour de sa taille. « Écoutez, nous avons une excellente nouvelle à vous annoncer. » commença Gryf.

« Vous allez vous marier ? » demanda Amy.

Gryf se sentit gêné avant de continuer « Non, c'est encore mieux. » Tous Les Légendaires attendirent « Shimy est enceinte. » déclara le Jaguarian, si fière.

Ils les regardèrent tous choqués, mais ils ont tous criés de joie et n'avaient pas arrêté de les féliciter. Mais Shimy remarqua qu'une seule personne n'avait rien dit et ne montrait rien de joyeux: Ténébris.

Elle regardait Shimy choquée, et n'arrêtait pas de regarder Razzia avec un air inquiet. Et ses soupeçons étaient confirmés, après la nouvelle, Ténébris est venue la voire demandant de se parler seule à seule. Quelque que chose n'allait vraiment pas.

« De quoi voulais tu me parler ? » demanda Shimy, une fois elle et Ténébris seules.

« Shimy, je ne sais pas si tu as remarquée, mais je suis en ce moment un peu distante avec Razzia. » commença timidement Ténébris.

« Oui on a tous remarqués. » répondit la jeune elfe inquiète. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps ils avaient tous remarqués que Ténébris évitait assez Razzia. « Tu sais, Razzia commence beaucoup à s'inquiéter. »

La jeune fille de Darkell commença à trembler et murmura avec un ton presque inaudible « Alors il l'a remarqué ? »

Shimy hocha la tête et répondit presque en panique de la voire si terrifiée « Mais ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu n'as rien à te reprocher ? »

Après une minute de silence qui semblait une éternité, Ténébris cracha finalement le morceau « Shimy, je suis enceinte depuis 1 mois. »

Shimy la regarda dans le blanc des yeux le temps que le choc passe, et finit par dire « Mais c'est génial ça ! » elle continua « Mais à te voire, j'imagine que Razzia n'est pas au courant ? »

Ténébris secoua la tête « Justement, c'est de çà que j'ai peur. »

« Bah, pourquoi t'a peur ? Il a très bien réagit avec moi, alors il sera heureux pour son propre enfant. » répondit Shimy qui ne comprenait pas les craintes de la jeune fille.

« Oui, mais là il s'agit de votre enfant à toi et Gryf. Vous êtes ses amis. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis la fille de Darkell, l'homme qui est l'origine de tous ses malheurs. Et cet enfant est le sien mais il reste aussi un descendant de cet homme. »

« Mais non, t'a pas à t'inquiéter pour ça ! Tu sais bien que Razzia t'aime, et puis il s'agit de son enfant. C'est pas comme si tu attendais celui de Darkell ! ( En même temps, ce serait louche puisqu'il s'agit de ton père. ) » dit Shimy qui commençait à trouver la réaction de Ténébris stupide !

« Je sais, mais nous venons à peine de nous remettre ensemble. Et n'oublie pas que même si mentalement nous sommes des adultes, nos corps eux sont toujours des d'enfants. » Les deux points étaient assez vrai: Ténébris et Razzia étaient de nouveau un couple, ils apprenaient doucement à se refaire à l'idée , mais c'était encore assez maladroit pour Razzia.

Et même si après les années passées, ils avaient tous bien grandis, leurs corps restaient assez jeunes. Ils ressemblaient tous à des adolescents de 15 ans maximum.

Shimy sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle s'apprêtait à crier à la jeune fille que ses craintes étaient parfaitement stupides ! Mais elle se retenait en voyant à qu'elle point Ténébris était terrifiée sur son état, elle ne voulait pas lui faire davantage peur.

La jeune elfe soupira « Écoute Ténébris, peut importe que tu sois la fille de Darkell, tu as largement rattrapé tes erreurs parmi nous. Et puis la preuve, si Razzia est de nouveau revenu vers toi c'est parcequ'il t'aime ! Alors il faut que tu lui dise ! » parle Shimy avec calme est prudence dans ses mots.

Ténébris hésita, mais en repensant bien, Shimy avait plutôt raison. Alors, après mûre réflexion elle hocha la tête. Sa décision était prise: elle lui dirait se soir !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ténébris était dans leur chambre, et attendait Razzia avec une angoisse qui montait de plus-en-plus à chaque seconde qui passait. Comment allait réagir Razzia ?

 _Il va me quitter ?_ Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête. _Non ! Jamais il ne me ferait ça ! N'est-ce pas ?_

« Alors, tu voulais me parler ? » demanda Razzia qui venait d'entrer, avec inquiétude. Depuis qu'il avait bien grandit, il reprenait ses muscles et avait totalement perdu son accent enfantin.

Ténébris sursauta. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu rentrer.

« Oui. » elle commença « Tu as dû voir que j'étais bizarre ses derniers temps ? » Razzia hocha la tête. « Écoute, depuis 1 mois je me sentais assez mal. Je suis immédiatement partie voir le médecin et... » elle n'arrivait pas à dire la suite, elle avait l'impression que le mot restait coincé dans sa gorge.

« Tu as quelque chose de grave ?! » dit Razzia en panique.

« Non, c'est même une bonne nouvelle...enfin je crois... » elle prononça la dernière partie dans un murmure. Razzia la regarda confus. Ténébris pris une grande respiration pour se calmer, avant de se lancer. « Tu dois savoir que 2 + 1 = 3 ? »

« Bas..oui. » répondu Razzia qui ne comprenait toujours pas où elle voulait en venir.

« Non Razzia. Je veux dire toi et moi, 2. » elle prit sa main et la posa sur son ventre « Plus 1. »

Après un moment d'incompréention, Razzia écarquilla les yeux. « Tu...tu veux dire que...? »

« Oui Razzia...» murmura faiblement Ténébris « Je suis enceinte...»

La peau de Razzia devient aussi pâle que celle de Ténébris. La jeune fille baissa le regard, étant persuadée qu'elle trouverait dans le regard de son compagnon de la colère et du dégout.

Mais sans crier gare, Razzia la serra dans ses bras. « C'EST GÉNIAL ! »

« Vraiment...tu es heureux...? » Ténébris sentait ses larmes de joie couler.

« Bien sûr ! » Il frotta sa main contre son ventre avec affection. « Nous allons avoir une famille ! »

« Je...je croyais que tu ne voudrais jamais un enfant qui soit... un descendant de Darkell. » murmura-t'elle à travers ses larmes.

Razzia lui releva le menton et essuya ses larmes avec son doigt. « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? Peut-m'importe que tu sois la fille de Darkell aujourd'hui, j'ai été vraiment stupide à l'époque pour t'avoir laissée. Mais n'oublie jamais que je t'aime Ténébris ! Jamais je ne vous abandonnerais ni toi, ni NOTRE enfant ! »

Ténébris laissa tomber ses sanglots. Ils n'avaient encore jamais parlé de leur première séparation, et jamais Razzia n'avait évoqué le moindre regret pour être partie. Mais cette fois il le disait: il disait ses regrets, il lui disait qu'il l'aimait après un long moment, et il acceptait LEUR enfant !

Jamais Ténébris ne s'était sentie aussi heureuse.

« Toute mes félicitations à vous deux ! » Ah...ils avaient oublié Amy.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ils ont annoncé la bonne nouvelle à tous Les Légendaires, et maintenant on ne cessait de les féliciter ! Surtout Jadina qui était heureuse d'être tata !

Ténébris donna un regard reconnaissant à Shimy pour l'avoir encouragée. La jeune elfe lui répondit avec un clin d'œil.

Jadina regarda ses amis avec bonheur, et envergure. Elle allait être tata, oui. Mais elle aussi voulait des enfants !

« Danaël. » son chevalier se tourna vers elle. « Moi aussi je veux des enfants. »

L'ancien Faucon d'Argent recracha l'eau qu'il était en train de boire, et manqua d'ailleurs de s'étrangler ! Avait-il bien entendu ?!

Danaël déglutit en voyant les yeux de Jadina brûler avec la lueur d'un prédateur affamé qui regardait sa proie, se qui n'allait pas du tout avec son regard innocent.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Pourquoi ne pas les avoir laissé tuer Danaël ? Pourquoi ne pas agir maintenant ? » demanda Galatée qui ne comprenait pas les soudaines décisions de "mère" Kalandre.

« Patience ma chère. C'est vrai, Les Légendaires m'auraient bien aider pour faire aboutir mon plan. »

« Alors pourquoi ? » demanda Halcyon.

Kalandre ricana en regardant le ciel « Car les futurs Légendaires, eux ! Seront plus utiles ! Il faut juste attendre qu'ils naissent tous au complet et grandissent ! »

 **À** **suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez pensé ? Il semble que le destin d'Alysia ne sera pas éternellement entre leurs mains !**

 **Kalandre n'est pas passé à l'attaque, pourquoi ?**

 **Quel est le rapport avec les enfants qui vont naître ?**

 **D'après vous, comment s'appeleront leurs enfants ?**

 **Pour le savoir, il faut lire la suite !**

 **Alors, à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut chers lecteurs !**

 **Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon retard, mais toutes mes histoires, en plus de mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps.**

 **Sinon, je tenais à m'adresser à certains d'entre vous:**

 **The Raidak : Merci beaucoup, mais cette histoire vient aussi de l'imagination de ma petite sœur.**

 **Red Cat : Merci, je t'avoue que j'aurais préféré aussi que la vraie histoire soit comme cela.**

 **Shirka Monster : Ton commentaire m'a fait trop rire petite sœur !**

 **Un fan : Désolé de te décevoir, mais non, les enfants ne sont pas ceux dans next générations. Mais voit le bon côté des choses: tu ne sais pas comment seront ses enfants, donc tu le découvriras avec nous.**

 **Miss Homme Enceinte 2 : Merci beaucoup, je suis aussi heureuse pour Les Légendaires. Mais je t'avoue que respecter leurs caractères n'a pas été tâche facile ! Et pour Jadina, je te le confirme, elle ne va absolument pas lâcher l'affaire ! Et pour les bébés, je vais t'avouer quelque chose: tous Les Légendaires n'auront pas qu'un seul enfant.**

 **Jadounette : Voici la suite.**

 **Swan2015 : Encore désolé pour le retard, voilà la suite.**

 **Je tiens aussi à remercier pour son aide, merci encore petite sœur !**

 **Bon, je vous ai suffisamment fait patienter ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **( HISTOIRE 10 )**

 **Les Légendaires: nouvelle génération**

 **Chapitre 2: La grande annonce**

L'aurore pointait le bout de son nez sur les vitres. Tout était si calme...

«GRYF ! VA VITE CHERCHER LE CHOCOLAT POUR METTRE AVEC LES PÂTES ! »

«...du chocolat avec...des pâtes ? Vraiment Shimy, tu devrais éviter de manger ce genre de choses, c'est vraiment pas bon pour ta santé...»

« JE M'EN FICHE ! JE VEUX DU CHOCOLAT DANS LES PÂTES ET C'EST TOUT ! »

« Voyons Shimy, soit un peu raisonnable ! À force de manger ça, tu vas devenir énorme ! »

« TU INSINUES QUE JE SUIS GROSSE PEUT-ÊTRE ?! »

«...Oups...Euh, non chérie...tu n'est pas grosse tu es enceinte. »

« ATTENDS UN PEU QUE JE T'ATTRAPE ! »

« AU SECOURS LES GARS ! »

« Il se passe quoi Razzia ? »

« Oh, rien de spécial Danaël, juste Shimy qui met une "patate" à Gryf...»

Oui, une journée parfaitement normale...Depuis la petite annonce mouvementée de Shimy et Ténébris ( petite annonce ? Tu parles ! ), certaines choses ont été mises en place au sein des Légendaires:

La première chose à mettre au point, c'est où s'installer. Ils ont toujours préféré voyager pour faire de nouvelles découvertes et c'était plus pratique pour protéger Alysia. Mais avec des bébés en routes, nos petits héros sont parfaitement conscients qu'ils ne pouvaient continuer à voyager ici et là. Alors, ils décidèrent de s'acheter une maison avec assez de place pour tout le monde, un minimum de confort ( sinon Jadina allait pleurer jusqu'à la fin des temps ! ) et suffisamment d'espace pour élever des enfants. Grâce à un contact qu'ils avaient déjà sauvé d'un Boofankor, celui-ci -pour rembourser sa dette envers eux- accepta gentiment de leur offrir une magnifique maison à la campagne.

La maison faisait 250 m², elle était composée de 6 chambres avec salles de bains inclues, une grande cuisine spacieuse ( arrête de baver Razzia ! ), un grand salon ( pas de poils sur le canapé Gryf ! ), un grand dressing ( on dépense pas tout l'argent pour les vêtements Jadina ! ) et un grand terrain d'entraînement à l'extérieur ( Shimy avec les yeux en flammes: DANAËL ! SI JAMAIS MES BÉBÉS SONT BLESSES PAR TA FAUTE AVEC TON ENTRAÎNEMENT, JE TE TUE ! ). Car oui, au bout de 3 mois et demi, ils ont finit par remarquer que le ventre de Shimy était bizarrement beaucoup plus gros que celui de Ténébris, alors qu'elles n'avaient que 2 semaines d'écart.

La deuxième, s'ils pourraient continuer leur rôle de héros ? La question ne se posait pas pour eux, c'était un oui ! Mais bien entendu, ils ne pourront pas être toujours là comme avant, du moins, pas avant que les enfants grandissent.

Et le dernier point qui fut le plus difficile: annoncer la nouvelle à leurs proches !

Le premier à avoir été prévenu fut Kel-Cha. En sachant que le frère de Gryf ne quitterait pas Jaguarys, ils décidèrent de faire le chemin ensemble jusqu'à la cité des Jaguarians. Une fois arrivé, le roi Kel-Cha les accueillis à bras ouverts avec son conseiller et ami Kelma-Thu. La réaction du jeune roi fut...amusante.

Kel-Cha fut très surpris, il ignorait totalement que c'était possible pour les Jaguarians et les elfes puissent avoir des enfants ! Mais après l'instant de surprise, le jeune roi fut tellement heureux pour son frère et sa "belle-sœur", il ordonna à ce qu'une grande fête soit organisée pour fêter l'arrivée de ses futurs neveux ou nièces !

Seulement Kelma-Thu se permit de faire une remarque: depuis plusieurs années -même quand il était adulte- le roi Kel-Cha n'avait jamais réussi à avoir d'héritier pour le trône de Jaguarys, est-ce que cela veut dire que les enfants de Gryf et Shimy pouvaient prétendre au trône ? Et si c'est le cas, le fait qu'ils soient moitié-Jaguarians et moitié-elfes posera-t-il un problème ?

Les 2 futurs parents se sont regardés un peu surpris par ces questions. À aucun moment ils n'avaient vraiment pensé que leurs enfants pourraient gouverner la cité, surtout que Gryf se fichait totalement d'être un prince. Mais oui, ils s'étaient déjà posés des questions sur l'apparence qu'auraient leurs futurs bébés. Seraient-ils des elfes ? Des Jaguarians ? Ou un mélange des deux ?

Ils ont juste haussé les épaules, l'apparence de leurs petits bouts de choux sera une surprise pour eux quand viendra la naissance, pour l'instant ils ont juste profité de la grande fête organisée dans la cité des félins !

Les deuxième à être mis au courant furent les parents de Shimy. Quand les Légendaires arrivèrent à l'île de Koléana, ils sont directement partis voir le couple d'elfes, car après leur victoire sur le dieu Anathos, Shamira c'est beaucoup remis en question sur toutes ses années passées, quelque chose qui lui a bien appris avec l'âge et s'est enfin rendu compte avec horreur que son rôle en tant que capitaine de l'escouade bleue, Shamira avait négligée son rôle de mère envers sa fille et aussi son mari. Après avoir eue une longue discution avec Albion, ils décidèrent de laisser une seconde chance à leur couple.

Mais en arrivant chez eux, Shamira était la seule présente, Albion était partie faire quelques courses en ville, la capitaine les accueillant avec joie. Shimy décida d'annoncer tout de suite la nouvelle à sa mère et sa réaction fut pour le moins...étonnante.

La bouche de Shamira touchait presque le sol et ses yeux ressemblaient à des soucoupes, si elle n'était pas assise sur le canapé, elle serait sûrement tombée à la renverse...elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, elle allait être grand-mère ? Albion rentra avec les courses juste à ce moment-là. Le chef des archers fut très heureux d'avoir la visite surprise de sa fille et ses amis, mais avant même qu'il n'eut le temps de saluer tout le monde, Shamira se leva du canapé et l'attrapa par le col, elle avait juste le temps de dire « Juste une minute mon chéri. » avant de le traîner dans une autre pièce.

Après cela, tous les elfes de l'île de Koléana étaient persuadés d'avoir entendu quelqu'un hurler: « ALBION, JE COMMENCE À AVOIR DES CHEVEUX BLANCS ! »

Après ce petit incident, (et jettand un regard qui promettait mille morts à Gry) Albion pleura à chaudes larmes de savoir "que son petit bébé devenait adulte (encore une fois)", même s'il trouvait que c'était risqué pour Shimy de porter des bébés dans un corps d'adolescente.

Shamira (après s'être remis de son coup de vieux) félicita Shimy et Gryf, mais fit bien comprendre au Jaguarian qu'elle attendait de lui qu'il prenne bien soin de la jeune elfe et de ses futurs enfants, sa fille la rassura que jamais son idiot de petit ami ne laisserait quiconque leur faire du mal !

Mais Shimy était pour le moins surprise, comparer à ce qu'elle s'attendait, elle n'imaginait pas que sa mère réagisse...aussi bien.

Ils eûrent en plus une très belle surprise: Lion-Feu, avait aussi trouvé une compagne, une belle félinaure du nom de Chasity. C'était une magnifique félinaure très timide au pelage chocolat au lait et aux yeux d'un bleu-nuit si clairs, qu'ils passaient au violet. Mais la plus grande surprise était qu'ils attendaient leur première portée !

Shimy avait les larmes aux yeux tellement elle était heureuse que son "petit Lieon-Feu" est trouvé une compagne et qu'il allait bientôt être père d'adorables petites boules-de-poils. Surtout que les félinaures sont des animaux très rares, tellement ils sont chassés pour leur fourrure !

Mais Shamira posa une question: vu que leur mère était une elfe élémentaire, est-ce que cela veut dire que les bébés aussi auront un quelconque élément ? Cela n'arrivait pas toujours, mais s'était possible.

Shimy avait déjà réfléchi à ce genre de questions et sa réponse fût simple « Qui sait, nous saurons cela quand ils seront plus grands, nous ne sommes pas pressés. Mais une chose est sûre: si jamais il se trouve qu'ils peuvent faire de la Magie élémentaire, c'est moi qui leur apprendrait à maîtriser leurs éléments et il est hors de question que mes enfants partent loin de moi pour apprendre à l'Arbores Elementa ! » elle déclara en regardant froidement sa mère.

Shamira eut l'impression de recevoir un coup dans le ventre face à ce regard, mais ne dit rien, elle était parfaitement consciente que Shimy l'en-voulait encore pour l'avoir renvoyée loin d'eux sans même demander son avis.

Mais ne voulant pas gâcher la journée avec les rancœurs du passé, Danaël eut l'idée de commencer une discussion agréable, le résultat qu'il voulut arriva: la tension retomba vite. Après tout, ils étaient venus ici pour annoncer une joyeuse nouvelle et non pour se battre !

Et la dernière, qui fut la plus difficile à annoncer: la mère de Ténébris, Adeyrid.

Pourtant, Jadina a vraiment essayé de convaincre sa sœur de complètement renoncer à l'idée de le dire à la souveraine du royaume d'Orchidia. En faîte pour l'ancienne princesse, moins elle avait de nouvelles de sa mère, mieux elle se portait.

Mais Ténébris, qui n'a jamais vraiment parlé en face de sa mère, savait pourtant l'enfance désolante de Jadina, elle voulait malgré tout annoncer à Adeyrid qu'elle allait être grand-mère. Jadina avait vraiment été en colère, elle ne voulait pas remettre un jour les pieds à Orchidia et encore moins revoir la souveraine, elle savait que sa mère s'en voulait de ne pas avoir passé du temps avec sa fille, mais pour Jadina, c'était beaucoup trop tard pour ce racheter ! Mais après avoir beaucoup insisté, Danaël parvint à la convaincre de venir avec eux pour ce grand voyage, après tout, si elle ne voulait pas faire d'efforts pour sa mère, elle pouvait au moins en faire pour Ténébris.

L'arrivée au royaume d'Orchidia ne fût pas vraiment discret, tout le palais était au courant de leur venue et les regards de tous les curieux étaient sur l'ancienne princesse Jadina et sur Ténébris, dont les origines n'étaient plus un secret pour personne.

La souveraine les acueillis assez chaleureusement. Comme à leur dernière visite, le roi Kinder n'était pas avec eux -trop occupé avec un autre voyage diplomatique. Cela ne dérangea pas Jadina, elle n'a jamais été proche du roi, mais depuis qu'elle sût qu'il n'était pas son vrai père, un fossé plus grand s'était installé entre eux.

Quand ils se réunirent tous ensemble dans le salon, Jadina remarqua tout de suite que sa mère les regardaient avec espoir, Ténébris et elle. Adeyrid espérait sûrement que ses filles avaient l'intention de lui donner une deuxième chance en tant que mère. Mais Jadina continua de la regarder avec froideur, ce qui fit presque tressaillir sa mère, cette dernière baissa la tête, vaincue, comprenant que Jadina n'était pas du tout prête à lui pardonner.

Mais quand Ténébris lui dit la nouvelle pour son bébé...la reine était juste...ébahie...

Elle regarda sa seconde fille comme-ci qu'une deuxième tête venait de lui pousser et faillit perdre la tasse qu'elle tenait dans les mains ! Adeyrid s'attendait vraiment à tout, sauf à ça !

Elle était, bien-entendu, consciente de sa relation avec Razzia, mais à ce point ! Encore, Danaël était plus facile à accepter, c'était un ancien Faucon d'Argent, un vrai chevalier. Mais Razzia...un ex-général en second des armées de Darkhell, le Sorcier Noir, qui était malgré tout le père de Ténébris...

Mais ce qui dérangea vraiment Adeyrid était que Ténébris -qui était une princesse-, soit enceinte sans même être mariée ! Cet enfant serait vu comme illégitime !

Là, Jadina se décida d'intervenir « Est-ce vraiment important que Ténébris et Razzia soient mariés pour avoir un enfant ? Qu'importe si leur bébé est vu comme illégitime, nous n'avons nullement l'intention de revenir à Orchidia et puis cet enfant naitra très bien entouré et grandira avec l'amour de ses parents. Et ce serait la même chose si moi et Danaël avons un enfant. Alors qu'importe ce que diront les gens ! » ses mots étaient si froids, que la souveraine ne savait quoi répondre.

Ténébris soupira de déception...encore une fois, sa mère ne pensait qu'à l'étiquette et non à sa famille, même si elle essayait désespérément à se rattraper...

Danaël lui, déglutit face à la comparaison. Depuis la nouvelle que Ténébris et Shimy étaient enceintes, Jadina ne l'a absolument pas laissé souffler, elle voulait terriblement qu'ils aient un enfant ( Jadina a même exiger d'avoir une fille et un garçon ! ) Bien sûr, Danaël voulait aussi avoir un enfant avec sa princesse, mais il voulait d'abord attendre la naissance des enfants de ses amis pour voir comment ils s'en sortaient, avant de vraiment avoir ses propres enfants.

La "discussion" entre les Légendaires et Adeyrid passa vite avant qu'ils ne reprennent la route pour rentrer. En chemin, la main de Ténébris trouva celle de sa sœur, qu'elle remercia beaucoup pour son soutien. Jadina lui a juste sourit, une famille sert à ça !

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

La nuit était tombée sur la campagne, quelque lueur de lumière était encore présente dans une grande maison au premier étage.

« Razzia ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore debout à cette heure-ci ? » demanda une Ténébris très fatiguée en entrant dans la nursery. Ténébris portait pour seul habit un simple peignoir vert foncé de femme enceinte assez large, rendant visible son ventre de grossesse de presque 9 mois. Elle s'était réveillée et en remarquant l'heure tardive, se demanda pourquoi Razzia n'était toujours pas venu se coucher.

« Oh ! Ne t'inquiète pas, je venais juste de finir d'installer les tasseaux de pin ! Tu en penses quoi ? » demanda Razzia en la rapprochant dans ses bras en regardant le lit de bébé, très fier de son travail.

Razzia avait lui même acheté le lit et avait tenu à le monter lui même...en faîte, il voulait faire complètement la chambre du bébé tout seul.

« Oui, c'est du beau travail. » souria Ténébris en posant sa tête sur l'épaule forte de son petit-ami. Le lit était blanc, comme le reste de la chambre, mais avec le plafond jaune, ils avaient décidé d'attendre la naissance du bébé pour choisir d'autre couleur par rapport au genre du bout de choux. « Mais il faut aller dormir maintenant Razzia, il est presque minuit. » elle finit sur un ton fatigué. Elle était vraiment heureuse quand elle voyait la nursery se finir de plus-en-plus, mais pour l'instant elle était trop fatiguée.

« Oui ! Il serait vraiment temps d'aller dormir ! » lui fit remarquer Amy, qui lui avait servis de visseuse.

« Non attend, je dois encore finir de mettre les... »

« RAZZIA ! » coupa Ténébris « Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive à la fin ?! Depuis que l'on a quitté Orchidia, tu passes ton temps à toujours vouloir tout faire ! »

Et c'était vrai, Ténébris avait remarqué que depuis la "discussion" avec sa mère, Razzia était déjà resté étrangement silencieux pendant tout l'entretien, mais depuis leur retour, il ne faisait que s'occuper de la chambre du bébé, à croire que quelque chose le hantait.

Razzia baissa la tête et finit par soupirer au bout de quelques secondes. Il finit par s'asseoir sur une chaise de la chambre « Je suis désolé Ténébris, mais depuis que nous sommes allés voir ta mère, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à une chose...» Ténébris lui posa une main rassurante sur le bras, signe qu'elle le soutenait, le jeune homme au bras démon continua « Et si je n'étais pas un bon père ? Et si j'étais incapable de bien m'occuper de notre enfant ? Après tout, j'étais général dans l'armée de Darkell, alors que ferais-je en tant que père ? »

Ténéris le regarda un instant et soupira, trouvant que sa mère avait vraiment le chic pour démoraliser les gens...se souvenant de ses doutes dans les débuts de sa grossesse...

Elle posa doucement une main sur sa joue « Écoute Razzia, avoir fait de mauvaises choses par le passé ne veut pas dire que tu ne seras pas un bon père. Je sais que Darkell n'est pas le genre d'exemple à prendre, mais il a toujours été un père formidable pour moi et même quand tu étais son général, tu étais toujours si gentil avec les enfants. Alors, arrête de douter et crois moi quand je te dis que tu seras un père formidable. » elle finit en lui posant sa main sur son ventre bien rond.

Comme pour approuver les pensées de sa mère, Razzia ressentit comme un coup de pied sur sa main, comme si le bébé lui confirmait. Il regarda cela avec étonnement, mais finit par sourire de tendresse. Pour l'instant, il était préférable de laisser ce genre de pensées de côté. Il se décide finalement de sortir de la chambre pour aller se coucher, avec Ténébris à son bras.

« Une minute ? Où sont passés Gryf et Shimy ? Ça fait 1h que je ne les ai pas vus. » demanda finalement Amy, qui avait remarqué l'absence du Jaguarian et de l'elfe élémentaire.

« Gryf et Shimy ? » demande Razzia « Oh ! Ils sont juste partis faire une balade nocturne ensemble. »

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

« Tu as vu comme la lune est belle ce soir ? » demanda Gryf en regardant le ciel, avec une patte autour de la taille de sa petite amie. Lui et Shimy ont décidés de s'arrêter pour s'asseoir en dessous d'un arbre sur une petite colline afin de mieux regarder la lune.

« Oui, c'est vrai. » approuva Shimy. Gryf l'a regarda un moment. Sous le ciel bleu étoiler et la lumière de la lune se reflétant sur la peau pâle de Shimy, qui allait si bien avec ses cheveux blancs et la brillance qui ressortait si bien avec ses yeux couleur bleu-pâle. En deux mots pour le Jaguarian de décrire sa belle elfe: magnifique !

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » lui demanda Shimy d'une voix neutre. Elle n'avait pas complètement retrouvé la vue, mais elle arrivait très bien à distinguer les formes et un peu les couleurs, comme elle remarque en ce moment, les yeux de Gryf s'attardaient longtemps sur elle.

« Rien, je me disais seulement à quel point tu es magnifique. » murmura gentiment Gryf.

Shimy se sentait rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Elle détourna au plus vite les yeux et marmonna d'une voix gênée « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! »

Gryf à juste explosé de rire.

Ils restèrent comme ça, avec Shimy se reposant sur l'épaule de Gryf et ce dernier s'endormant dans ses bras l'un et l'autre.

 **1 heure plus tard**

Gryf ressentit quelque chose le tirer de son sommeil en lui donnant de légers coups dans les côtes « Gryf. » il entendit une faible petite voix l'appeler. L'ex-prince ne réagit pas, encore trop endormi. Les coups dans ses côtes étaient maintenant plus forts « Gryf ! » il finit par reconnaitre la voix de Shimy.

Le concerné se décide à se redresser en grognant pour avoir été réveillé « Quoi ? » il espérait vraiment que la jeune elfe ne voulait pas ENCORE qu'il lui prépare un repas bizarre.

« Vite Gryf ! Ça vient de se percer ! »

Entendant la voix de Shimy si paniquée, il se força à ouvrir les yeux et la regarda d'un air fatigué « Qu'est-ce qui c'est percé ? »

« MES EAUX IDIOT ! MES EAUX, J'AI PERDU MES EAUX ! » cria Shimy entre la panique, la colère et la douleur.

À ses mots, Gryf regarda vraiment l'état de Shimy: son visage était un mélange de douleur, de peur et il vit comme de l'eau sur le bas de ses vêtements. Il comprît enfin: les bébés arrivaient !

« QUOI ?! » Gryf se releva d'un bon, totalement en panique !

« C'est pas le moment de faire aaaah...une crise de...panique...humf ! IL FAUT VITE ALLER À L'HÔPITAL ! » parvint à dire Shimy entre deux contractions douloureuses.

 **À suivre...**

 **Alors, qu'elles sont vos impressions ? Avez-vous remarqué que pas une seule fois je n'ai dit "jumeaux" ? C'était pour être sûre que vous avez bien lu !**

 **D'après-vous,** **est-ce que vous trouvez que j'ai bien respecté le caractère des personnages ?**

 **L'accouchement de Shimy se passera-t-il bien ?**

 **Comment s'appelleront les bébés ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire !**

 **À plus pour un nouveau chapitre ou une nouvelle Fanfiction !**


End file.
